loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sidonia
Sidonia is a cold land of isolated, yet noble warriors, Sidonia is dominated by glaciers in its heart, mountains to the west, mountainous coast lines to the north, plains and sea to the east, and a very large active volcano and lava flow to the south, making it one of the most treacherous and varied beautiful lands on the Twelve Kingdoms. * Banner: White Wolf Head with a Crown * Current King: King Zandumas * Capitol: Kalharahan * Climate: Subarctic in the north, temperate in the south. * General Alignment: Neutral Good * Imports: Alcohol, Tobacco * Outports: Weapons, Art, Food * Known Races: Humans, Giants, White Dragons, Ogres * Knightly Orders: The Blood Cross, The Hilderlund * Active Religions: Heironeous, Wolvien, Lananth * Features of the People: Tall redheaded, strange loud way of speaking, quickly shifting moods Sidonia Details With strong Lochland heritage, mixed with Neverlandian, these are redheaded large strong men with fantastic skills of craft and battle. Despite this though they have never grown to a large nation, its cities preferring to keep to themselves, rarely unifying for any cause. Despite the appearance of standoffishness or coldness, the Sidonians are welcoming, generous people with big hearts and a thirst for drink and celebration, yet still hard working, always doing their duty no matter how much they complain about it. The reason for their peoples insular ways is to do with ancient incident when all their chieftens were slain and their people fell into anarchy and in fighting over who should be the next king. It was decided their would be no king, but instead each city would have a baron and look after themselves. When Kaebria was unified Sidonia needed a king, so it the position was given to a random drunk to the Citadel of Uthgar in protest, but he was taken seriously and his line still reigns, though most treat the "king" as just a figure head to be sent on official excursions (though he is also reluctant to do this) and none of the barons will follow him unless they want to. Sidonia was once known for giant wild beast. but it appears the people of Sidonia were to good at their job, and now their giant weapons and fearless attitude has reduced the animals to far fewer, but stronger. People of Sidonia A mix of Lochlandian, Neverlandian and some say even dwarvess, the Sidonian people are a mix of high emotions and somber realization at the faults of the world. Many people think them hostile, but insults are their nature and they will often insult a new person they meet to judge their character. Less extravert Sidonians will just been sullen and rude to new people and only open up when they trust them. The men of Sidonia are tall brazen red heads with muscles and often beards, as prone to bought of joy and celebration as they are to long periods of somber drinking. The women of Sidonia are just as ferocious as the men but without the levels of depression, instead being confident The majority of Sidonians love puns and to laugh, and have an odd way of talking due to their mix of languaes, often emphasizing seemingly random words. Optional Modifiers: * Hight +2" * Str +1, Cha -1 Common Names: * Male: Abel, Algar, Balder, Baldheart, Calder, Dirk, Elrik, Fenrikk, Galden, Henrik, Iador, Jerrad, Kelliig, Lerndo, Mern, Naldir, Olrik, Pheris, Hemen, * Female: Ada, Alessandram, Astrid, Bertha, Cara, Dagna, Dellam, Eartha, Electra, Jade, Sir names as the rest of Kaebria but with a focus on violence and with a tendency for puns. They also only use their fathers name until they earn their own, as they hold less weight in family heritage. * Axekeeper, Bastardson, Treefoe... Popular Tools * Great axes and minimal armour. They have embraced magic for the purpose of enchanting weapons * All Sidonian Rations include mead * Direhorse are often ridden by those leaving their country Sidonia Traditions * Offering a drink to a new person * Insulting people to see how they react * When they make a vow they swear on their own name and not their fathers Sidonia Sayings * "If you cant fell it with a single blow, then you deserve to lose" * "Sidonia is wherever I hang my ax." * "And thats why we drink." Sidonia Settlements Altsavior - a miners town Arandrew - a city know for its great squid cooking and trade with part of Quilltrun Bequay - alchemy mixers and revellers Blackmoon - home to the Monks of Blackmoon Chelldenyach - a city that watches its boarders with the Celts Dananda - once a rival city of Arandrew until it fell to a black curse Dewlight - a small peaceful place that sees many passers through, though not many stop here Endsperi - a peaceful town where there are scribes Endsport - traders to Colgaris Evereastwest - a town that trades with Llanador often Firstport - where many ships and longboats are made Glaclerim - ice traders Grey Sail - a gloomy island barony Gullisen - a fortress city hostile to ousiders Hasio Dinas - a city once owned by Llanador, but taken in battle Hellsford - a once great city, that has been ruined by the encroaching glacier Herod Hage - isolated hill people Iscadoon - a religious city and place of intrigue Kalhadrahan - the city of the drunked king Lessminster - where the monks consume strange herbs to have visions Limitos '''- brewers of special concoctions '''Nelt - the riders here tame all sorts of beasts Oxullnox - a city that sees a lot of conflict with others in its land to the family line of Barons Soanso - home to some elves St. Pauls Cross - home to the wise wizard Teerenpeni - home of the lake men Terabek - an isolated logging town Tereviktor - great longboat riding warriors Tervator - some of the lands greatest hunters live here Yesterwind - where weapons items are often made and modified Sidonia Locations Adra Tragar The Albion Glacier Anakiss Bay Ariva Pass The Astrada The Basilisk Gulf The Billow Crawl The Casparian Mmountains Crabapple Wood Crystal Glacier Dom Bay Mt. Dread Dro Estinaad The Felindri Fargoch Lake The Fredviktor Haig Hills The Idris Mt. Khalos Marnix Hill Lake Mare The Marle Merl Wood Mountain of Alos Omega River The Passage of Judgement The Rye Lands Saxas Velios The Slain Mt. Solidus The Span Spookaria Vale Stead Wood Tebra Vale Tegan Bay Tenants Swamp Thread Barker Wood The Throne Coast Wheatstone Vale Wildwine River Witching Wood Flora and Fauna of Sidonia Animals * Dire Wolves * Direhorse * Wolves Plants * Pine Trees Monsters * Ice Giants * White Dragons Sidonia Regional Laws * It is perfectly legal to shoot a Lochsman with a bow upon seeing one, except for on Sundays. However any Lochsman caught drunk or with a weapon can still be shot on a Sunday, except with a bow and arrow * If you release pigs into a acornwood (or a beechnutwood) mutually owned by you and at least one more, and exceeded your quota of allowed pigs, you will have to pay a fine for each each pig to the other owners and to restore any damages caused by the extra pigs * The law obliges citizens to allow whoever knocks on their door to use their privy * Fines may be repaid in beer * Any plant grown by a person is owned by them and not illegal * In Kalhadrahan, any Lochsman found wandering around may be whipped or jailed Game Rules of Sidonia Class Skill Options All Sidonians get Intimiadate as a Class Skill as well as one of the following: * Climb * Swim * Survival Bonus Feat Options General * Armour Focus (BAB +1, armour proficiency) * Bare Chested Warrior* (add Cha to AC when wearing no armour at all) * Call Out * Endurance * Drunkard's Recovery Advanced Feat Options * Monkey Grip * Weild Oversize Weapon